


give it ( to me )

by smartbuckley



Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Nash - Freeform, Flirting, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson - Freeform, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie steals Buck's phone. Buck tries to get it back. Eddie teases.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Tumblr Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528010
Comments: 16
Kudos: 335
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	give it ( to me )

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the following prompt: _Hi!! Could I please request a Buck and Eddie 'You want me to give you your book/phone/item back? Make me' where Buck takes an item off Eddie?_...Not exactly what was asked, but I hope you enjoy it, OP.

Biting the inside of his cheek, filled with nerves, Buck swiped through the text conversation he had up on his phone, his heart pounding inside of his chest. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to do what the texts suggested, but he knew -- he knew if he didn’t at least  _ try _ , he would feel guilty about it later on. And the conversation he was reading through had been ongoing for days, the person on the other end either video chatting with him or texting him shortly after the video chats with ideas. 

Of course, when his therapist had suggested facetimes and texts instead of in-person meetings, especially with the pandemic, Buck had taken the opportunity immediately, not quite ready for a face-to-face meeting even before the pandemic thanks to his previous attempt with therapy. And for the most part, the texts and video chats were more than fine, even with Chim teasing him and thinking he was crushing on someone.

Because sure, Buck  _ was _ crushing on someone, but Chim was very far off as to who that person was, and Buck -- Buck didn’t want to tell Chim since the other man really couldn’t keep a secret to save his life. So instead, he focused on staying safe, working, and making sure everyone who mattered to him was safe themselves.

And of course, going through the activities that Elise, his therapist, suggested. Some of the activities were interesting, some were easily done and others, like the one he was currently stuck on were  _ hard _ .

Of course, it didn’t help that he was stuck at work for the next six or so hours, so if he went through with the suggestion, and it didn’t go very well -- it could make for a very awkward shift. Letting out a soft sigh, Buck turned around, away from the lockers that he was facing and headed towards the stairs, climbing up them quickly, pausing momentarily when he spots the entire team sitting at the table, his heart pounding.

Of course, he thinks, the moment he wants to talk to Eddie, everyone isn’t busy, and they’re all sitting around instead of doing something, making this an incredibly hard moment for Buck. With a small huff of breath, Buck pulls out his phone and sits across from Eddie, stretching his legs out and nudging Eddie’s legs with his own, smirking lightly as Eddie rolls his eyes at Buck. It’s something the two of them have been doing more and more, especially since the pandemic started - a light flirting that they never continue, though Buck is hopeful that Eddie  _ wants _ to. Buck nudges Eddie’s foot once more, arching his eyebrow at his friend with an uptick of his lip, trying his best not to grin when he notices Eddie turn slightly red at the cheeks. His phone is still in his hands as he looks down at the text his therapist had sent earlier, and he finds himself so hopeful that he can do what she suggested.

_ Take a chance on Eddie. Ask him out. _

“Talking to your covid crush, Buck? Chim asks, and Buck can feel Eddie freeze across from him, and he immediately tries to not let out a frustrated groan. Of course Chim would say that now, when Eddie is playful and flirting back with him, Buck thinks. He scowls over at Chim briefly before he turns towards Eddie, biting his bottom lip. Eddie is no longer smiling, and his eyes are narrowed, staring at Buck’s phone. Opening his mouth, Buck is about to explain that no, there’s no covid crush, but before he can do so, Eddie is grabbing his phone and stepping away with it.

Eyes wide, Buck stands up to follow his friend, shaking his head briefly.

“Eddie, c’mon man, give me the phone back,” Buck says, following Eddie, briefly noting that Chim, Hen and Bobby have all paused and are watching him in return. Instead of listening though, Eddie continues to walk away, turning suddenly, causing Buck to stumble to a spot, his eyes narrowing.

“Eds, come on man, just give me my phone back,” Buck says, eyes pleading.

“Yeah Eddie, I’m sure he has to respond to his covid crush,” Chim says, teasing, eyes twinkling. Briefly, Buck scowls once more, turning to look towards Chim with a glare before turning back, blinking in surprise to see Eddie smirking at him.

“Make me!” Eddie says and Buck --

_ “What _ ?” Buck asks, shaking his head, folding his arms in front of his chest, not quite sure what Eddie means by --

“Make me,” Eddie adds, flipping Buck’s phone in his hand, smirk still in place. 

“I don’t---” Buck begins, pausing briefly as Eddie steps close to him, close enough that Buck can feel his body heat radiating from Eddie. Gulping, Buck looks at his best friend, eyes narrowing before clearing his throat.

“Make you?” Buck asks with a tilt of his head, eyes still narrowed as Eddie smirks before humming.

“If you want your phone so bad…..make me…. Give it to you,” Eddie says, but Buck barely hears him, not with the last few words ringing in Buck’s ears. He’s pretty sure he hears someone gasp, but he ignores them briefly, smirking back at Eddie before humming in response.

“Can’t exactly do that while at work, Eds,” Buck whispers after a few moments, still smirking as Eddie hums in response.

“Hmmm, maybe you should do the suggestion on your phone, then,” Eddie says and Buck can’t stop the grin from forming on his face as he steps back, grabbing his phone quickly with a small huff of laughter.

“Go out with me?” Buck asks, looking at Eddie from under his lashes, grinning when Eddie nods before he turns towards Chim.

“Stop teasing Buck about his covid crush, Chim. It’s not his crush, since he wasn’t texting me,” Eddie says with a smirk, nudging Buck playfully before going to sit back down while Chim opens and closes his mouth, and everyone else laughs. Buck can only shake his head, a small groan escaping from him once more before he follows in Eddie’s footsteps, sitting across from him, unable to keep the grin off of his face - something Eddie also can’t seem to stop himself from doing.

Of course, Buck is pretty sure it’s because they both know once this shift is over, Buck will  _ definitely _ be giving Eddie what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. All comments are appreciated, loved and always responded to. You can come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://siriuslyjamie.tumblr.com), and even request prompts.


End file.
